


Vesuvia University Institute of Medicine and Magic:  Kink and Fetish Study

by leSerpentia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, BDSM, Doctor Julian, Dom!Julian, Excuse for smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Kinda, Kink Study, Magic hasn't come up yet., Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unbeta'd, Unless you count the magic of smut, Voyeurism, idk its late, instruction kink, maybe a voice kink, more tags to come, really bad science, sex study, terrible scientific method
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leSerpentia/pseuds/leSerpentia
Summary: The apprentice signs up for a scientific study of sexual kinks, only to find that she is crazy attracted to the doctor in charge of guiding her through the study. This is either going to end terribly, or really... Really Well.Honestly, it's just an excuse for me to write various kinky sex scenes with everyone's favourite plague doctor....Writing Prompt from @ashesinyourhair on tumblrI  volunteered for a sex study and you're the head researcher and thank for it's acceptable for me to be turned on in this situation because Damn AU.





	1. And Introduction to Devilishly handsome pirate doctors

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> The science in this work is so atrocious I feel the need to apologise in advance. Like... no way in hell is this how one should study sexology. But its here and I'm sticking with it.

‘So you’re okay with the waiver? No questions or queries for us?’ 

Terra finished signing the last paper with a less-than perfect signature, but managed to cover her discomfort with a quick smile. She normally wasn’t this uncomfortable with situations like this, but apparently all of her chill had abandoned her when the handsome doctor had walked into the door and flashed her a devilish grin. 

‘Not really doc. Seems simple enough.’ 

Dr. Smokeshow took the papers from Terra’s hand and added it to a manila file that already had her name printed on its tab. He leaned against the desk as he palmed through the file, his ridiculously long legs taking up all the space between them in the small doctors office. The knees of his dark jeans were worn out and fraying, and it seemed completely at odds with his pressed white lab coat. It matched the grin though. Dr. Smokeshow’s smile spoke of dark corners, ripped seams and muffled moans. And obviously Terra was letting the subject of this study colour her perception.

‘Alright Ms. Murphy. I’m Doctor Devorak and I’ll be your primary contact for the terms of this study.’

Devorak. It suited him. 

Dr. Devorak tapped his pen against his plump bottom lip and Terra forced herself not to stare at it. Instead she focused on his eyes, the clear grey contrasted with the one hidden behind an eyepatch. Terra remembered having a crush on a pirate from a novel she’d once liked and she couldn’t help but think he’d have looked exactly like this. He ran his fingers through his auburn curls and Terra tracked the movement so closely, she didn’t realise the doctor had asked her a question.

‘Sorry, what?’ she asked after clearing her throat.

He chuckled. ‘I asked to verify that you cannot orgasm alone.’

Terra felt heat rush up her neck and tint her ears a deep red. Licking her lips to wet her suddenly dry mouth, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat before responding.

‘Yes, I’ve never orgasmed by myself.’ 

The doctor made a quick note and returned his attention to Terra. His face held no judgement, and it did something to help calm Terra’s heartbeat.

‘And how often do you attempt to masturbate?’ he asked.

‘I used to try every other day, but nowadays I don’t bother.’ She answered. It was getting easier to answer the questions. She wondered if it was his voice, or something else. She hadn’t felt anxious when the previous doctors had asked similar questions, but then they weren’t the doctor who was going to track and assess her orgasms over the next month. So maybe she was just relaxing, getting back to herself. Maybe.

‘And when was the last time you had an orgasm?’ a smile spread on his lips, which should have seemed unprofessional, but it just made him look charming. 

Terra snorted as she replied, ‘God, maybe eight months? A year?’

‘Ok eight mon—wait months?’ He stumbled over the words a little, his attention doing a double take from his notepad to her face. Terra felt her cheeks heat at his shock. She shrugged, avoiding his eye.

‘Not all of us can just …’ she made a crude jerking gesture with her wrist, poking her tongue against the side of her cheek in time with the motion. It was Dr. Smokeshow’s turn to blush. Great, he’s even hot when he’s shy. ‘Isn’t that why I’m here Doc?’

‘Julian.’ He cleared his throat softly as he made a note. ‘We’ll get to know each other pretty well during the next few weeks, you might as well call me Julian.’

‘Don’t like the title? It’s impressive?’ Terra smirked.

‘No, um… no. You’re a quick one—’

‘Naw, thanks doc.’

‘—do you often use your wit to take control of situations you feel uncomfortable in?’

‘Only when they’re cuu – sorry what?’ 

Dr. Devorak—Julian— grinned back at Terra’s shocked expression. She blinked rapidly, and didn’t realise she had caught her bottom lip between her teeth. A strand of vivid green hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away to give herself time to recover. He’d pegged her in what, five, maybe six minutes. 

‘Sorry, some psychoanalysis is part of the gig.’ Julian leant over slightly, so his face was still in her line of sight, and the action was so just a little ridiculous, and so unguarded that Terra laughed.

‘All good doc. Any more deets you need from me?’ Terra asked.

‘Only a few, then we can move on. So we’ve got your control data, and the basic info you provided about what you personally feel stops you from orgasming solo. You ranked yourself as only a two out of ten as an exhibitionist. So you don’t feel that it’s the actual witnessing of the act that helps you peak?’

Terra shook her head. ‘No, its not something I’ve ever really been interested in. Though I’ve never really experimented with it.’

Julian’s smile turned a little wicked. ‘Would you like to?’

His words hit Terra kind a bolt of liquid heat. She felt something clench low in her belly and she had to re-cross her legs to get comfortable again. The denim of her jeans provided the lightest pressure against her core, but Terra ignored it.

‘It’s not too high on the list, but I wouldn’t say no.’ she was a little proud of how calm her voice sounded, until Julian made another note. The bastard only had one eye, how was he noticing everything.

‘You’ve mentioned an high interest in bondage, BDSM and S&M play, but you did not mention a preference for dominant or submissive. Do you have a preference?’

‘I’m a vers. bottom. I like it rough, rather than your more traditional dom/sub deal.’ 

Their gazes had locked as she spoke, and the hairs at the nape of her neck tingled under his attention. She reminded herself that this was a scientific study. This was about gathering information of sexual fetishes and peoples habits. It was not a date. He had to ask the questions. It should not be a turn on. Still... did he like a partner who could switch? No! Bad Terra. 

Julian’s steely gaze held hers before dropping quickly down to her lips and back up. What was that? Terra’s tongue flicked out to swipe along her bottom lip and Julian bit his own lip at the sight. Terra’s breath grew a little shallow.

‘That’s ahem… that’s good to know. We’ll be experimenting with a variety of sexual situations, so being comfortable switching up will be great… for the study.’ 

‘Glad I’m what you’re looking for… for the study.’

Doctor Devorak had a really nice neck. Long and slender. An image appeared fully formed in her mind of clamping her teeth against the skin on his throat and slowly biting down. Running her tongue along the remaining mark, and she could almost taste the salt of his skin. She pressed her thighs together as heat pooled.

‘Right. Well um… everything seems to be in order. I just uh… just need to input this waiver and we can organise our first session privately.’ 

Dr. Devorak broke the whatever that had been holding the two of them in place and Terra felt a cold shiver run down her back. She took a deep breath through the nose and tried to shake herself from her crazy daydream. Julian closed his notes and picked up a stapled document; handing it over to Terra without meeting her gaze.

‘This is your copy of the details and papers. Everything is above board. If you have any questions you can email or just give me a call… or call the other team members, that’s fine too.’

‘But you’re my direct contact?’ Terra took the papers from him, but Julian didn’t let go immediately. They froze that way for a moment.

‘Yes, I’m all yours.’ His voice was just above a whisper. Terra smiled and Julian blushed again.

‘Right, well… Terra, I’ll leave you to it. Call if you need me, or anything else. To do with the study. I’ll give you some time. Right… well.’ Julian spun on his heel and hurried out the door with a billow of his white lab coat, and Terra watched him go. She stared after him for longer than she wanted to admit before slowly lowering her gaze to the document in her lap.

Written in clear block letters across the A4 page was the study’s title.

**Vesuvia University Institute of Medicine and Magic**   
**Kink and Fetish as a mechanism for coping, and the inability to achieve complete sexual completion without the assistance of another participant as part of the fetish act.**

  
Voluntary Participants will participate in various sexual acts with or under the instruction of the medical team, to be recorded as data within this study of human sexual habits. All participants who complete this study with receive financial compensation and additional study credits toward their degree.

There was a list of participating doctors, med students and assistants. Amongst all the names she found his. Doctor Julian Devorak, PHD and medical research scientist. Written in truly atrocious handwriting beside his name was a series of digits. His phone number, scribbled in blue pen. Next to the numbers was a crude but charming sketch of a flower; five bright petals forming a curling star.

Terra grinned down at the papers.

This was going to be the best money she ever made.


	2. Chapter 2: The reaction of instructional stimuli within vehicular confinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actual smut occurs.
> 
> Smut, not Sex.

  
Terra threw her head back and laughed, tilting the chair back at a precarious angle until she nearly toppled head over heels. Julian wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring in disgust at the drink he’d just sipped from that was absolutely NOT black coffee. He turned his angry glare on Terra, which only made her cackle harder. She clutched at her sides through her heavy winter coat and tried to catch her breath. Julian snatched up some a napkins and began trying to wipe up the sweet drink Terra had switched out for his coffee. Other customers were peering over their shoulders to stare and the tips of Julian’s ears began to turn red.

‘Oh, come on doc. It wasn’t so bad.’ Terra said between giggled.

‘It was horrid. It was like drinking a bowl of sugared donuts.’ Julian argued back.

‘Pffft,’ Terra dismissed him with a wave. ‘Everyone liked donuts.’

‘Not to fucking drink!’

That had Terra snickering behind her hand again and Julian all but pouted. Terra pushed her untouched keep cup over to him, the side of the mug featuring a very pissed of hedgehog declaring it was too early for the readers shit. He looked at it skeptically, all but poking it with a spoon, as Terra reached over and plucked up the offending cup and took a sip. Julian quirked an eyebrow at Terra’s cheeky smile before carefully unscrewing the cap of the keep cup and peering inside. Upon seeing plain black coffee inside, the doctor carefully brought the cup to his lips to sip. Finding it untampered with, Julian tipped back the cup and took three huge drafts of the hot beverage.

‘Whoa! You’re burn yourself doc!’ Terra reached out to take the drink back but Julian clutched it protectively to his chest. 

‘My precious.’ He hissed, drinking deep.

Terra just rolled her eyes playfully and sipped her own drink. Julian only lowered his drink when he’d down a good three quarters of it. With that he relaxed into his chair, those long legs almost brushing Terra’s under the table as he leaned forward on his forearms.

‘What even is that monstrosity?’ Julian asked, gesturing with his chin at Terra’s drink.

‘Gingerbread Masala Chai latte. With whipped cream.’ Terra replied, opening her drinks lip to scoop our a dollop of cream and lick it up. For a moment, she didn’t realise the connotation of her action until she caught Julian staring at the finger as it popped from her lips. 

Many of their interactions had been like this. They would meet up for a session at some designated place; at first the lab, then just regular spots throughout the city. And they’d just start talking. Pleasantries at first, but it hadn’t taken long for them to dive into their interests and get each other swept up in it all. Recently, they had gotten so engrossed in discussing a TV show Terra had recommended that they had used up their designated lab time. Between the chatting and slight flirting, Terra tended to forget that she was meeting up with Julian for a sex study. Emphasis on forgetting the study part. One could not spend time around Julian Devorak and not think about sex.

‘That isn’t coffee. That’s just sugar syrup in warm milk.’ Julian said after clearing his throat.

‘It’s technically spiced tea.’ Terra corrected.

‘I rest my case. How can you even drink that stuff?’

‘What? I like it sweet and spicy.’ Terra waggled her eyebrows cartoonishly, startling a laugh from the doctor. The sound ran down her neck and settled in her chest.

‘Good to know. Damn, I left your file in the car.’ Julian patted at his coat as though he wanted to note it down and Terra tried not ignore the little sting at the reminder of why he was interested in her likes and dislikes. 

Shaking away her thoughts, Terra sipped at her tea to calm herself. ‘We can head there now if you like? Grab the notebook and get cracking?’ She tried to sound nonchalant, and for the most part succeeded. Julian was watching her with that all seeing eye of his, grey gaze tracking all over her face as he tried to read her. She could tell she had all of his attention, and tried not to wriggle under its effect.

Julian nodded and rose, chugging the rest of his (still very hot) coffee. Then he simply took Terra’s hand in his gloved one and led her out to his car. She could still feel the warmth of his hand through the leather as she hurried behind, ducking her face into her scarf as the cold air hit her as they exited. To the other patrons, she was sure they looked like a couple, out for a casual stroll on a Sunday afternoon. Nope, rewind there Terra. We’re not going there.

Julian’s quickly starts the engine as Terra swung into the passenger seat. The heater is already turned up to high and it roars to life and quickly began to heat. As it does, Terra cupped her cool fingers around her mouth and huffed in an attempt to warm them. 

‘Why on earth aren’t you wearing gloves, its fucking freezing!’ Julian cried as he unwound his scarf, tossing it into the back seat.

‘Not all of us have swanky leather hand-doonas.’ Terra snapped back playfully. 

‘Hand-doonas?’ 

‘Shut up.’

Julian just laughed before pulling of his own gloves and tossing them into her lap. Terra went to toss them back, but Julian was already backing the car out of the space and heading out of the parking lot. The doctor nodded at the gloves without taking his eyes of the road.

‘Put on the hand-doonas my dear. You’re gonna need nimble fingers for what I have planned.’ Julian grinned.

A deep heat coiled in Terra’s belly at Julian’s words. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips and she carefully pulled on his leather gloves. They were already warm inside, but not in a sticky way. They were too big in the palm, but mostly fit her long, slender fingers. The worn leather felt luxurious and just a little naughty against her fingers as she flexed each digit in turn. 

‘So,’ Terra asked after a beat, ‘what do you have planned for me doc?’

Julian’s hands seemed to clench a little on the wheel, and Terra turned to watch his profile. She didn’t know how legal it was to drive using only one eye, but Julian managed just fine as he gently changed lanes and pulled up at a stop light. 

‘Ahem. Well we should be continuing the guided masturbation angle, since that seems to be working um… well for you.’ Julian peeked over at her from the corner of his eye and Terra threw him a sly grin.

‘Oh yeah, that works for me.’ She murmured.

‘Well you mentioned um…’ Julian trailed off as he turned to watched Terra more fully, his mouth slightly agape. 

Terra blinked at him, for a moment in confusion, before realising he was staring at her mouth again. She wasn’t sure when she had raised her hand to rest a gloved thumb against her lower lip, but the warm leather rasped softly against the skin as she trailed it back and forth. Julian’s eye tracked the movement and Terra couldn’t help herself.

She parted her lips just slightly and caught the tip of her thumb between her teeth. Her tongue lapped against the fabric, tasting the leather and she knew Julian could see a flash of it through the gap of her parted lips. The corners of her mouth quirked into a wicked smile and she thought she heard the quiet rumble of a groan come from Julian’s direction.

_Hooonnk_

A horn blared behind them and they both leapt in their seats. Terra focused her attention our the window to see that the light had turned green while they had been distracted. Julian quickly put the car into gear and continued through the intersection. A car overtook them, the driver yelling something and gesturing angrily at them. Terra flipped the driver off as they sped away and Julian turned down an empty side street.

‘Fucking impatient wanker. What’s he got waiting for him at home?’ Terra continued to grumble until she noticed that the car was idling in the shadows of a carpark, behind a series of shop fronts. Terra peered down toward the mouth of the alley, and could see plenty of foot traffic passing by. They were only a few streets off a main road, and the busy people of Vesuvia were just a distant rush of white noise.

'You mentioned some interest in exhibitionism?' Julian’s voice had dropped a little deeper and Terra’s attention whipped back around to meet his gaze.

There was a challenge in that wicked grin, a spark of something dark and playful in his eye. His coat was parted slightly, and the slim column of his exposed throat made Terra’s breath catch. She’d never really thought about public, or semi-public sex before, but with Doctor Devorak looking at her like that, she certainly was now. She matched his grin with a smirk of her own as she slowly pulled her scarf from her throat. She shivered at the way Julian’s eye tracked the fabric.

‘One condition doc.’ 

‘Anything.’ Came the breathy reply

Don’t take it to heart. Terra undid the buttons on her coat one by one, before languidly shrugging if off her shoulders. The tight woolen dress she wore hugged her body, and she noticed Julian was biting his lip. She placed her palms flat on her thighs and slowly inched the dresses hem higher, until a sliver of thigh was visible above her long socks.

‘I want to keep the gloves on.’ When had her voice gotten so breathy?  
Julian’s gaze snapped back up to hers and Terra schooled her face into something calm and hopefully seductive. Then his devilish smile was back and Julian nodded.

‘Of course my dear.’ He crooned.

‘How do you want me?’ Terra asked.

‘However you like.’ Julian replied as he took out his notepad and a pen. Terra ignored them as she adjusted her seat back, kicking off her boots and stretching her legs out as far as she could. The hot air from the cars heater still blew in her face, so she felt fine without the layers and tossed all her discarded clothes into the back seat.

‘Ready?’ Julian enquired.

Terra shimmed back into her seat and winked at him before closing her eyes. ‘Hit me with you best shot doc.’ 

She thought she might have heard another quiet groan, but she simply breathed deeply and returned her hands to her thighs. She began to edge them higher when Julian’s voice cut through the quiet.

‘No.’ His voice was deep and a little rough, and reminded Terra of the coffee the doctor liked so much. 

‘Draw small circles on you skin. Only lightly.’ He instructed.

Keeping her eyes closed, Terra did as she was told. This was how most of their sessions had gone so far. The doctor guided her through various masturbation techniques, prompting her movements and recording any new reactions to the stimuli and situation. Terra could chime in if she didn’t like the direction he was going, and could use her safeword (Raven) to put a stop to anything. She hadn’t had to use it yet, and the doctor had gotten quite good at reading her body language. He seemed to know just when she really needed to speed up, back off, when she was actually close to orgasm. Terra supposed that’s why he was studying this kind of thing.

‘Skim your fingers under the edge of your stocking, then slowly trail them up higher. Don’t touch yourself yet.’

The leather felt… wicked. A little sinister and a lot sexy, it gave her touch a little distance. Made it a little easier to imagine the touch belong to someone else. Someone else with long, clever fingers and…

Terra slowly began edging further up her thighs, focusing her fluttering touches to the inside of legs where her skin was more sensitive. Her breath was coming a bit quicker, and she felt a blush starting to colour her cheeks. She caught the hem of her dress against the palm of her hands and dragged it upward, digging her nails into her skin through the gloves. It didn’t have the sharp sting it usually help, but she heard a little choked intake of breath from beside her and her core clenched.

The could just feel the smooth edge of her underwear. The little boyshorts were seamless and satiny, the scalloped edges cool against her overheated skin. She wasn’t sure if Julian could see anything, but her legs parted of their own volition, cinching her dress up higher and exposing her sex to the air, through the underwear. Her touch danced over the area, but didn’t touch.

Terra moved one hand away from the junction of her legs and skimmed it up her stomach. 

‘I want to…’ she whispered out, her voice dipping an octave lower than normal.

‘Yes, please.’ Julian responded, his own tone matching Terra’s.

Terra ghosted her fingers up the line of her neck and wove the leather clad fingers into the deep green of her hair, pushing the strands up and away from her face. The feeling had her mouth dropping open in a quiet moan and a low rumble came from Julian beside her. 

Terra blinked her eyes open, and immediately locked onto Julian’s face. His cheeks were flushed a gorgeous pink as he swept his gaze over ever inch of her. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth and Terra instinctively mimicked the gesture. The little spike of pain sent a shiver down her spine.

‘Over the clothes first.’ Julian instructed and Terra didn’t need to be told twice. 

Her middle finger skimmed over her covered sex and pressed. Hard.

The pressure made her hips jerk slightly and her other hand fisted in her hair, tugging her head back to expose her throat. A deep moan spilled out of her throat as she rubbed small, firm circles across her clit. 

‘Speed up.’ Julian seemed a little out of breath.

Terra complied, her ministrations pulling short little gasps from her open lips. Her eyes fell shut as she rubbed up against her gloved hand, hips jerking slightly. She slipped down to stroke the wet lips of her labia, her panties having become soaked through. The layers of fabric were a tease, making all of her muscles tense. 

Julian let out a long breath, and she could clearly imagine the feel of his breath on her throat. ‘Take the underwear off.’ 

She moved quickly, hooking her fingers on either side and almost yanking the clothing away, but a strong grip on her wrist stopped her. Brown eyes met grey as Terra froze. Julian was clutching her wrist, and he looked a little surprised at himself for doing it. But he didn’t release his grip until he said, ‘Slowly. Don’t take the stockings off.’

‘They’re socks.’ Terra corrected and Julian let out a bark of laughter.

‘Leave the socks then.’ He corrected, and Terra had the strongest urge to leave over the console and kiss him. 

Instead, she slowly slid her underwear down her legs, kicking them off into the recess below. Sitting back, she trailed her hands up her own legs. The sight of the black gloves against the stripes of her socks made Terra’s pulse beat faster, and she didn’t pause before returning to her previous position.

The moment her gloved finger came into contact with her oversensitive skin, Terra let a moan so wanton it would make a call girl blush. The fabric added just a tough of rough friction to her actions and her body arched up to meet the actions. 

‘Not afraid to get caught then, moaning like that.’ Julian teased and Terra shot him a quick smile.

‘Windows are fogged up.’ She huffed out, before pressing a single finger inside slowly. Her toes curled at the slow movement and another sex drenched cry filled the car. 

‘Fuck… yes I guess they are.’ Julian audibly swallowed. ‘Move faster. Just a little.’

The added speed was delicious and Terra’s eyes fell closed again. She pressed the back of her free hand to her mouth in a vain attempt to keep her voice down, but that only brought with it the smell of the doctor. The scent of warm leather and coffee made her head spin.

‘Can you add a second?’ Julian asked and Terra nodded rapidly in reply.

‘Do it.’ The words sounded like something between a command and a plea. 

She didn’t move slowly with the second finger, instead pushing it in rapidly to join the first and whimpering around her fist. She pumped the fingers in and out of her sex, crooking them forward to add pressure against her spot deep inside. When she got the pressure just right, she swore.’

‘Mother fuck Julian, it’s so good.’

It came out as a rapid burst of syllables, barely audible, but she heard Julian’s reaction to her words just the same. Turning her head, Terra blinked her eyes open to focus on the man beside her.

Julian was a wreck. Cheeks flushed, hair a tumble and breath coming fast and hot. His pen lay limp his grip, the notes long forgotten as he watched her pleasure herself. He made a heal of a sight, and Terra whimpered at the distance between them.

‘I want something.’ Terra asked in a rush.

‘Anything.’ Julian replied, and it felt like they were teetering on some precipice.

‘I want to be on top.’ Terra asked. Her thumb swept a quick circle around her clit and Terra’s hips thrust up to meet it.

Julian watched her hips with a kind of desperate hunger that only fed Terra’s own. ‘On top of what?’

‘You.’

Julian seemed to snap back to himself, breaking the trance of her hips to meet Terra’s pleading eyes. ‘Me? Uh… that’s not a… well um…’ he stuttered and Terra groaned in frustration.

‘Please!’ she whine bounced of the fogged windows of the car.

‘Terra I’m supposed to…’

‘Do you want me to? I won’t touch you, just… let me. Please, please, please.’ She begged, her little pleas trailing of into whimpers as she held his gaze. And just like that, Julian’s resolve seemed to snap.

‘Fuck god yes!’

Terra moved like lightning. She swung her leg over the console and all but launched herself at the doctor. In a flash she had him pinned beneath her, quivering legs on either side of his thighs and a hand clenched beside his headrest. Their faces were only inches apart, breaths intermingling as Terra’s other hand slid back between her thighs.

She didn’t slow down, driving two fingers back into her dripping sex and riding her own hand as she hovered above Julian. The doctor’s gaze was fixed on her face, as though trying to memorise every expression that flashed over her face. 

‘Don’t stop.’ He murmured, and his breath ghosted against her lips.

He smelled of the coffee she had bought him, and with him so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She could feel him trembling beneath her, saw every twitch when she flicked her clit just so and made them both moan. 

Julian was clutching the door handle with a death grip, this other hand wedged behind his back. His tongue flicked out to sooth his bitten lip and Terra wanted desperately to catch it with her teeth and suck. She could almost taste him on her breath and she ground down on her own fingers.

‘I need…’

‘Harder.’

Terra drove her fingers as hard as she could, meeting her hips with every stroke. Her palm pressed harshly into her clit each time and made stars dance in her vision. Every muscle felt wound tight, and she could feel Julian’s hips jerk slightly up when she moaned. Julian released the door and for a brief moment Terra could almost feel the heat of his hand against her thighs, before he shoved his hand behind his back to join the other. 

They both groan pathetically at the missed contact, and the denial of it had teeth. Terra clenched her jaw as she rode. She was so close, and Julian could see it on her face. The teasing, the touches, and the feel of Julian’s eyes on her; it all built up inside her like a pressure waiting to erupt.

She needed to kiss him. His full lips were so close, and she tipped her head forward so there was only a hands breadth between them. Julian growled and his own neck strained to be closer, but neither of them too the next move and brought their lips together.

‘Can I…’ she began to ask before Julian cut her off.

‘Come for me Terra. Please Gods come for me.’ Julian begged and the sound of her name on his lips was what tipped her over. She pressed her fingers deep within her and ground her palm against her clit and then, the tension shattered.

Terra’s orgasm had her whole body bowing, head throat back so hard Julian had to rip his arms free and catch her. She shuddered as wave after wave crashed over her, her mouth stretched open in a silent cry as her limbs were shot through with gold.

She could hear Julian murmuring to her, something that sounded remarkable like _Yes my dear, fuck just like that_. Her legs seemed to give out, and she poured into the doctors arms like fragrant wax. Spots danced behind her eyelids, and she simply let Julian tuck her damp forehead under his chin.

They both hung onto each other for the next few beats, and Terra could hear his heart beating as rapidly as her own in his chest. The world around them seemed far away and Terra nuzzled into Julian’s neck as aftershock wracked her body.

‘Was good Julian.’ She mumbled as the heavy blanket of sleep hit her.

‘Yeah love. That was very good.’ He replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Or maybe she just dreamed that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still so mad at myself for my horrible scientific method. Julian you are a bad doctor. This is why we love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 has sex I promise


End file.
